


it blossoms, delicate and reckless

by tobewilder



Category: Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobewilder/pseuds/tobewilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Kat, and the way they unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it blossoms, delicate and reckless

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not real, I don't know them, this has never happened.

The night it begins, Lily and Kat are in the car on the way home from the club. Lily tastes like cinnamon and vodka as Kat runs her tongue along her bottom lip, open-mouthed and panting as she presses four, five, six quick kisses to Lily's lovely, lovely mouth.

Lily's well fucked up—her eyes are half-closed, Kat's mascara has somehow smudged onto her cheek—but her hands pull at Kat's body, pull Kat flush against herself, murmurs "Kat" over and over as her fingers thread through the hair at the back of Kat's head.

Kat pulls back then, lifts a hand to Lily's face. Her face lightens into something wondrous and frightened all at once and she presses the pads of her fingers to Lily's cheek gently, so gently that Lily holds her breath for fear of missing it.

"You're too lovely," Kat says then, all in a ghost of a breath that Lily feels more than she hears. Kat moves in to kiss her again, warm and insistent, pins Lily's hands to her side and threads their fingers together, as if the space between them is still too much. Lily won't remember much else.

\--

Lily wakes up and Kat is curled up against her, warm and very much there, very much naked under Lily's comforter, fingers curled around Lily's hip, eyes wide open and searching.

"I'm not sorry," Kat says to Lily, half-lidded and barely awake. Lily's brow furrows as she takes it all in, Kat's mussed-up hair, Kat's smudged lipstick, the press of Kat's breasts against her arm, Kat's legs slid in between hers, warmth and loveliness.

Kat tenses, imperceptibly, and pulls her hand off Lily's hip. "Please don't be sorry," she says, and Lily's awake all of a sudden at the desperation in her voice.

"I'm not sorry," Lily says, pulls Kat back in and kisses her, feels Kat smile as they melt back in.

\--

Several mornings later, Lily lifts a tousled head from her pillow to the sound of Kat in the bathroom, running the tap far too long as she washes her face.

Lily turns and draws the sheets up around herself—very Naomi-like, Loveless, she smirks to herself—and wonders when such small things, like running water and the clink of a toothbrush in a glass, beating eggs with a spoon and the flutter of eyelashes on her cheek—when did they all start to remind her of Kat?

Kat comes out of the bathroom, flicks the light off without looking for the switch, clad in one of Lily's shirts from school. She looks like a dream— _fresh as if issued to children on a beach_ , Lily remembers—and leans over, wordless, to kiss her good morning.

\--

Before Lily can stop herself, she's in love. She catches herself in the mirror one afternoon, on her way out to meet Kat for a coffee, and can't quite believe what she sees.

She bites her lip.

Well.

\--

Lily sits in a coffee shop with a mug of pumpkin-spiced latte untouched in front of her, willing every fiber of her being to not reach out and take Kat's hand where it lies on the table, palm up, inviting. The muscles in Kat's neck shift under her skin as she laughs at something Jack says, and her hair is pulled up with just a few strands falling out of its bun, and the gentle ridge of her collarbone peeks out just barely from her jumper, and Lily wonders what flavor the sheen on her lips would be.

She is struck by a sudden, powerful urge to take Kat by the shoulders and kiss her the way they say means senseless, to kiss Kat forever, because she can imagine years of being with Kat, loving Kat, kissing Kat, all spread out in her mind's eye, and the sight is terrifying.

Lily excuses herself to the bathroom, won't meet Kat's eye as she gets up.

\--

They are at work, in the green room while Ollie films his scenes, sat on the couch with their legs snug together. Lily flips through her well-worn script, flicking the top on and off her water bottle, and murmurs reassurances as Kat rants on and on. They're filming the scene with Mandy in the parlor tomorrow, and Lily's running through ways to say "fucking heaven".

"And Meg doesn't want to hear me say it, but she needs to go to uni or at least apply. I mean, we're not going to be doing this forever, are we, even if Meg thinks she's going to snag something good for next season, which I told her is an off chance at best, I mean she should talk to Jack, right, or, y'know, develop some connections."

Lily mumbles her agreement, flips to page twelve. She doesn't want to talk about Meg's future, not with Kat, who still makes it a point to do Meg's thinking for her. She doesn't want to talk about the future at all, actually, especially when words like "we're not going to be doing this forever" thud through her the way they do, settling in the base of her heart like lead.

\--

When they are quiet, when they are still, when they are Lily and Kat and Lily and Kat in love, when they are sat on Lily's couch in the dying light of day and Kat slides her lips over the line of Lily's jaw, sliding her fingers through Lily's, impossibly close—

This is when Lily knows, she knows it's too much, she knows she could never leave.


End file.
